


love like a morning [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: The Queen's Thief - Megan Whalen Turner
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Exhibitionism, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Porn with Feelings, Threesome, Voyeurism, Yuleporn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25592731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "love like a morning" by novembersmith."They had not yet all shared a bed in the morning, before now. Their love-making had always been by candlelight or, moonlight, or no light at all, with the responsibilities of their days beginning soon after waking and long before the sun rose."
Relationships: Attolia | Irene/Eugenides/Costis Ormentiedes
Kudos: 7
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	love like a morning [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [novembersmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novembersmith/gifts).
  * Inspired by [love like a morning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13055157) by [novembersmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novembersmith/pseuds/novembersmith). 



Length: 11:35  
Download (right-click and save) as a [LQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/love%20like%20a%20morning.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/love%20like%20a%20morning%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to novembersmith for having blanket permission! Used to fill my "moaning" square for podfic_bingo.


End file.
